


Sacrament

by prairiecrow



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Bonding, Denial, Devotion, Established Relationship, Friendship, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tells himself that he's free, but no matter how fast he travels the truth sometimes catches up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrament

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during S3.

He tried not to think about it too much, but sometimes it crept in at the corners of his mind anyway no matter how fast he was going, the awareness of a vow forever unspoken. In the dark of night. In his dreams. Or now, on a lonely stretch of desert road, miles behind and miles to come falling away in the attunement of shared silence. 

The connection was undeniable. KITT had been perfectly designed for him from day one, a high-tech fantasy of speed and power and mastery. The vehicle provided performance satisfaction that was his whenever he wanted it, there for the asking, or simply for the touch of his hand on the steering yoke: no words, just the pure communication of body to body, the car's immortal substance an extension of his own flesh and blood. On its indestructible wings he rode the wind and tamed the lightning and shattered the bonds of time and space, until the pulse of its superhuman energies had become as familiar to him as the beating of his own heart. 

Arousal and fulfillment at his fingertips, always ready, never denied for all that their minds fenced and clashed in a lively war of words… but even that was never really a battle, but rather a perfectly timed dance that might be mistaken for conflict by an outsider who did not perceive the mirroring. In that respect as well his partner moved with him like a bird in flight, and if those keen claws and that unwavering crystal gaze sometimes came too close to his heart —  

He touched the yoke with his fingertips and applied the slightest pressure with his foot, and his heart rate accelerated along with the speedometer count as they swerved around a semi and flowed past its lumbering flank like ebony quicksilver. The sun struck streams of sparks from fathomless black, dazzling his eyes and kindling answering fire in his soul. 

Power. Speed. Arousal. Desire flawlessly fulfilled, forever. He pretended that he was free. And he was — but only from the rest of the world.  

Curves of elegant steel had seized him long ago, and they held him fast in ways that no woman's smile could ever hope to challenge. He did his best to forget his captivity. But in this shining moment when their bodies and minds sang one song in perfect harmony, he could not deny the depth of it — or that the thought of death taking them both together, their final battle hymn terminating in holy peace, seemed to him the only bond for which he wanted to be remembered by generations yet unborn. 

THE END 

 


End file.
